


Играет королева Роза

by Red_Sally



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Family Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Relationships: Jack Benjamin & David Shepherd
Kudos: 7





	Играет королева Роза

Звуки доносились из комнаты с роялем. По мере приближения они становились все четче, все узнаваемее: любимая мелодия королевы, в мастерстве исполнения которой для нее соревновались лучшие виртуозы страны.  
Джек ненавидел эту мелодию так отчаянно, что единственный в Гильбоа мог бы воспроизвести ее с точностью до четверти такта, до тональности, до последнего акцента, в любой момент: хоть среди ночи, хоть мертвецки пьяным, хоть...  
Он замедлил шаг, подходя к двери, и заглянул внутрь.  
Мать обнимала виолончель: закрыв глаза, водя смычком так, точно это он вел ее, а не наоборот. За басовитым, протяжным голосом виолончели почти терялся второй, но сидящего за роялем Джек узнал мгновенно и кашлянул, пожалуй, куда громче, чем собирался.  
Мать распахнула глаза, вскинула голову. Музыка смолкла. Дэвид улыбнулся Джеку, но он не вернул улыбку.  
– Готовишься к бенефису, мама? – спросил он.  
Мать отставила виолончель, изящно сдвинула только что бесстыдно разведенные колени и только потом поднялась с места.  
– Как знать, – ответила она, не глядя на Дэвида. – Может, это и не идеально, но приличный дуэт как будто может получиться.  
Дэвид растерянно привстал из-за рояля и теперь нелепо топтался перед ним, не понимая всех смыслов разговора. Все выглядело так, словно он и впрямь пришел сюда музицировать, а королева…  
– У этого дуэта мало шансов выйти приличным, мама, – улыбнулся Джек.  
Мать отвернулась от него.  
– Спасибо, капитан Шепард, – чопорно кивнула она Дэвиду и вышла.  
Приличный дуэт, надо же.  
– Королева прекрасно играет, – произнес Дэвид в тишине комнаты.  
Джек кивнул.  
– Когда знаешь, за какие струны дергать, это несложно. Но хотя бы эту повинность я могу скинуть на тебя без сожалений.  
Дэвид поднял брови.  
– Не говори, что она тебе не сказала, – поморщился Джек и мотнул головой в сторону рояля. – Она купила этот рояль для нас с Мишель. Но вот незадача, Мишель слон на ухо наступил, а я не проявляю должного рвения.  
Дэвид молча смотрел на него.  
– И каждый год одно и то же, – голос опустился сам собой, и теперь Джек скорее цедил слова, глядя, как блестит в теплом свете полированное чудовище. – Перед своим днем рождения она устраивает этот проклятый марафон, и со всей страны съезжаются болваны во фраках, соревнуясь между собой за право ей аккомпанировать. И все время что-то не так, что-то не то, чего-то не хватает, и приходится… Подожди, тебе еще предстоит послушать, как много для нее значит “Танго свободы”.  
– Ей хочется, чтобы за роялем сидел ты, – мягко сказал Дэвид, и Джек с раздражением заметил, что тот улыбался. – Это я и так понял. Но еще ни разу во время ее бенефиса ты не согласился…  
– Ты что, не расслышал меня? Ей никогда. Ничего. Не нравится. Она обожает сцену и не выносит, когда свет софитов ловит кто-то еще. Кто угодно. Она предпочла бы электрическое пианино, а не аккомпаниатора, но это будет не так эффектно выглядеть из зрительного зала.  
Дэвид слушал и смотрел на него не отводя взгляда. Джек не собирался вываливать это на него: зачем, если разрушить пряничный образ королевской семьи можно быстрее, веселее и эффективнее? Но его несло.  
– И будь я проклят, если еще хоть раз сяду за этот рояль. Ей на сцене нужна бессловесная мебель, на фоне которой она будет сиять, как ей удобно, и она…  
– ...попросит меня, так? Вместо всех тех именитых лизоблюдов, которые будут здесь уже через месяц.  
Джек вздрогнул.  
– Ей действительно хочется, чтобы рядом был ты, Джек.  
– А мне плевать чего ей хочется.  
Запал угас. Джек бросил еще один взгляд в сторону рояля и повернулся, чтобы уйти.  
– Хочешь, я тебя научу? – раздалось в спину.  
– Быть мебелью? – не удержался Джек.  
От того, чтобы оглянуться, он тоже не удержался.  
– Играть с королевой, – покладисто уточнил Дэвид, и, честное слово, Джек не видел в этих словах никакого подтекста.  
– Мне не нравится, как ты играешь, – сказал он, останавливаясь.  
Дэвид пожал плечами.  
– Главное, чтобы тебе нравилось, как играешь ты.  
Его взгляд оставался спокойным и чистым, ничего не пряталось в глазах, ничего не таилось там, и от этого было не по себе, как от внезапной слепоты. Ну нет, подумалось Джеку, нет. Это я тебя научу.


End file.
